


Good Morning

by SelnyCelery



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Summaries, Long-Term Relationship(s), Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Sharing a Bed, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 23:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20956598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SelnyCelery/pseuds/SelnyCelery
Summary: After a peaceful night, you and Thrawn wake up together. [kind of a sequel to "Good Night"]





	Good Morning

When you wake up, the first thing you notice is a weight on your chest. You lie on your back, your face is turned to the right. You turn your head and now you can see what – or rather who – causes the pressure on your body.

His upper body is lying on top of yours, his face is pressed to the crook of your neck. With his right hand he’s clasping some strands of your hair. He’s still asleep, his breath goes calm and regular and gently tickles your neck. The artificial daylight is already activated, like always on days off duty. You don’t want to wake him up, even though you assume that this position will get uncomfortable after a while.

You ask yourself how long you’ve been lying there like this and start to smile. He doesn’t want to admit it, but he’s quite protective, and this becomes clearly visible every time you stay overnight in his quarters. You can’t remember a single time where you fell asleep in his bed without his strong arms being wrapped around you.

You carefully lift your right hand and touch his back lightly, your fingers not more than a soft breeze above his blue skin. Then you rest your hand on his shoulder blade, wondering again how a man who always seems cold and calculating can be so warm and cuddly in private. Once more you start to move your hand, your fingertips tracing the lines of his muscles and his spine.

Your left arm is jammed underneath his body, but you manage to get it out and lock him in your arms. Entwined like this, you close your eyes again and listen to his slow, deep breath.

You’ve nearly fallen asleep again when you notice him turning his head. A pleasant shiver runs through your body when you feel his lips at your neck. He bites you softly, then he lifts himself up and gives you an affectionate look with his crimson eyes. His blue-black hair is more ruffled than last evening, and you reach out and try to put some strands back in their place.

The ghost of a smile appears on his face and starts to become stronger. He doesn’t smile very often, at least not in the presence of other people, but you’re an exception.

“I hope our sleeping position wasn’t too uncomfortable, sweetheart.” He rolls down from you and drags you with him, then he pulls you in for a long, tender kiss. You kiss him back, and after all this time you’re still amazed how his lips can be so thin and yet incredibly soft at the same time. When you pull back, you see that he’s still smiling, and in his gaze you can spot all the love he feels for you.

He sits up and gets out of the bed, and before you can follow him, he’s already grasped you gently under your back and knees and lifted you up.

“Good morning, my love”, you hear his smooth voice just next to your ear. You lean your head against his chest and look up to him while he carries you towards the bathroom. “Good morning, Thrawn.”

**Author's Note:**

> And here it is, the "sequel" to my first story! I'm not sure if I'm really satisfied with it, to be honest, and I personally like the other one better (a little bit). It's also shorter than I expected at first, but my next work is likely to become longer :)


End file.
